As a charging device for charging a storage battery, a charging device configured to stop charging when a fully-charged state is detected after the start of charging and conduct recharging after elapse of a prescribed time period set in advance has been known (for example, JP 2005-124340 A). As in the device, stopping charging for a prescribed time period after detection of an apparent fully-charged state and recharging allows an actual charge state of a battery to be closer to a fully-charged state.